Spring Awakening
by Sugar Crush
Summary: Blair pushed down the unfamiliar sensation of butterflies that had started to surge within her stomach. Too much champagne. Far, far too much.


(This is set a month before the Shepherd Wedding)

* * *

Blair's feet skimmed, almost weightless across the wet grass as she ran. The cold was spreading up to her ankles but she continued her furious sprint away from the noise of the party, away from the empty seat that should have been occupied by her father, away from her mother's disapproving eyes and Nate's wandering ones. Brand new and sodden Manolo Blahniks swung in her hand and beat against her bare thighs with each footfall.

Only when the sound of violins and clinking glasses had finally faded did she come to a stop. The cold air stung her lungs as she gulped it down. She bent forwards and placed her hands on her knees, breathing noisily. She knew she must look a state. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, her knees muddied from her very public slipping over on the wet grass and her dress, which had been the only thing that had made her feel beautiful since the scandal broke, was creased and stretched.

_What has happened to my life? _Blair found herself thinking over and over again. She was no longer Blair Waldorf. Blair Waldorf was supposed to be beautiful, composed and loved. She was supposed to have a perfect boyfriend whose eyes would never be diverted by her blond, party girl, best friend and most importantly she was supposed to have a father who was proud, watchful and..._at home. _They had all left her. She was alone with herself. But she didn't even know who that was anymore.

A tear finally escaped from beneath her eyelids. Sobs caught in her throat as she turned and stared around her. She had found herself in the most beautiful part of the garden, with tall trees lined on either side of the clearing she stood in but its stunning appearance only served to contrast the ugly images within her own head:

Her father shouting angrily at her mother with plane tickets in his hand, Nate's sideways glances at Serena's slim and naked legs, her mother's critical eye, the inside of a toilet basin....

_What has happened to - ?_

"Uh...Blair?" A deep voice behind her made her gasp. She spun rapidly around to see Chuck staring at her only a few metres away.

"Chuck?" She choked out. "What are you...?...why the hell are you following me?" Her skin tingled with nerves at this sudden intrusion and felt her treacherous cheeks blushing at the embarrassment of being found crying by Chuck Bass.

"You dropped your headband" Blair blinked. Where was the witty put down? The signature cruel smirk? He wasn't swaggering. He wasn't even looking at her boobs.

Blair frowned but Chuck just stared back with an unreadable look in his eyes.

_He looks handsome_, Blair found herself unwilling thinking. The guilt that rose within her at this admission was not, however, enough to stop herself noticing his obvious attractions. Those dark eyes, chiselled features and immaculate clothing had charmed many a naive Constance girl. Blair pushed down the unfamiliar sensation of butterflies that had started to surge within her stomach. Too much champagne. Far, far too much.

"Thanks" She managed after an awkwardly long pause. Chuck closed the distance between them on the green as he strode towards her, without taking his eyes away from hers.

"Well...I wanted to check you were alright. The others seem to be too wrapped up in themselves to care right now"

The twinge of hurt that Blair felt at the fact that it appeared that neither her best friend, boyfriend or even mother had noticed her fleeing the Hamptons brunch, caused her face to crumple once more and she turned away from him.

"Oh no..don't - uh – do that, Blair" Chuck awkwardly went to her and took her arm. Surprised by the contact, Blair looked back up at him. Despite his obvious inexperience with this kind of situation, his dark eyes were filled with understanding. _He knows it all._ She realised. _Noticed Daddy's empty chair, Nate's disinterest and Serena's flirting...and he might be the only one who's actually on my side..._

"S-sorry...this is ridiculous...it's just...everything, you know?"

"It'll work out" Chuck slid an arm around her and pulled her to him. At any other time Blair would have slapped him and accused him of some kind of pathetic seduction attempt but this...this was different.

Blair shivered slightly. She assured herself that it was from the coldness of her wet feet and not because Chuck Bass was holding her. She knew all about his experience with women (sometimes in an uncomfortable amount of detail) and couldn't help but feel intimidated in the face of his catalogue of conquests, particularly as she and Nate's relationship was barely PG-13. In fact she didn't even know what it was like to be really touched by a boy....

"Nate's just being a dick. He'll get over it" Blair suddenly stiffened and sighed in annoyance. This was exactly why Chuck and her would never work out; he was so crude, statements like that were just too honest. Chuck told you exactly what you didn't want to hear.

But...why was he being so nice to her right now? Blair looked up at his face and he stared right back down at her. That unreadable look was still there and her limbs suddenly started to tingle as she realised just how close together they were standing. If Gossip Girl saw this it would be blasted out to all of their friends and her reputation would be seriously damaged. Blair knew she should pull away but his gaze was hypnotic all of a sudden. Her mind was still going over and over all the terrible events of that day and a small irrational voice told her that maybe Nate deserved to see her close with someone else.

Especially as this someone else was perhaps not as heinous as she had always thought...

Blair's breath started to hitch. _Oh God. He's actually moving in. Or is that me? _Her eyes were wide as Chuck's face drew closer. She could actually feel his breath upon her cheek. Her heart pounded and she prayed that he couldn't hear it.

Suddenly, his lips were pressed to hers. For a second Blair felt herself kissing him back.

But just for a second.

That was all it took for sanity to be restored to Blair's mind. And apparently, Chuck's too. As quickly as the kiss had happened, they had broken apart and stood, a few feet apart, with matching horrified expressions.

"What the hell was that, Waldorf?" Chuck tried to snap, but he was still breathless. Blair almost jumped at the sudden change in his demeanour. But before she could marvel at the confusing character that was Chuck Bass, she had to set him straight.

"Nothing! It was nothing which shall never be spoken about, understand Bass? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Let's just forget about it, completely, okay?"

"Fine by me....perv!" What followed was a pause in which they re-composed themselves in perfect Upper East Side denial. Their parents would be proud.

When Chuck spoke again his tone, thankfully, had reverted to his characteristic drawl.

"Are you ready to return, Waldorf? Your ever-loyal boyfriend awaits."

Blair almost sighed in relief. That second had been a momentary lapse of sanity which now was to be forgotten forever. She ignored the jibe and instead put her nose in the air and began a dignified walk back to the brunch.

"Of course. I won't keep my Nate waiting"

Chuck snorted and followed her, swaggering.


End file.
